1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the field of digital computer memories and particularly to dynamic memories in which there is a continuous circulation of data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art digital computer memories normally exclusively perform the rudimentary function of data storage. Such memories may comprise magnetic or solid state storage elements or may be of the mass data file storage variety utilizing moving magnetic media. Data manipulation and management functions such as sorting, searching, retrieval and data updating are normally performed by the central processing unit (CPU) resulting in a time consuming and often inefficient utilization of the CPU.
Additionally, external networks are sometimes used in combination with basic memories to perform off line data manipulation and management functions such as sorting. This approach requires additional expensive and space consuming equipment.